Hidden Powers Of the Heir of five
by Crystal-potter1
Summary: Harry disappears after his fourth year and returns with alot of power REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE
1. Default Chapter

Hidden powers of the heir of five Well this is my 2nd real fic so enjoy and plz REVIEW amd give me some ideas thanx  
  
Harry had been at the Dursleys now for at least a month he could remember when he got back. **Flashback** Harry walked through the door and his uncle followed behind as soon as he was inside and the front door was shut uncle Vernon turned to him purple faced "now we will leave you alone if you leave us alone if you do anything freakish you will be locked in the cupboard again understood" "yes uncle Vernon I understand" with that he had gone upstairs. **end flashback**  
  
It was July 30th and it was Harry's birthday tomorrow he had heard from Hermione and Ron a lot as they were worried about him. Harry wished he could go to Ron's as it was really getting annoying at the Dursleys he still wasn't getting much food but his tan was getting good because he was outside in the sweltering heat everyday. Harry had grown quite a lot as well.  
  
Harry was in the front garden finishing off the weeding sweat was dripping down his face it was so hot he needed a drink so he walked in thirsty and tired he grabbed a glass put some water in it and went upstairs where after he had drunk his drink collapsed on his bed for a well earned sleep. At exactly 1 minute past 12:00 Harry woke to find four Ghosts standing in front of him "who are you?" Harry slurred out as he was still half asleep "you will find out soon young heir" said a women in blue robes she looked kind enough "you have come of age young heir and there for need to be trained to control your powers and do not worry you will be back in no time at all" said a women in red robes "what do you mean come of age I am only 15 and where am I going" Harry was really confused now he thought he knew who they were they looked very familiar some how "don't worry lad all will be explained but now we must leave" and with that Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived Had Disappeared.  
  
*A week later* " Ron dear has Harry replied to your letters yet " "no mum I think we should tell Dumbledore Harry always writes back" Ron and Hermione were very worried that Harry had not replied. just at that moment Dumbledore and Remus came out of the fireplace remus was holding "SNUFFLES!!!" the dog barked in response and leaped at Ron who landed flat on his back "Snuffles do you mind" Ron stood up and saw Remus looking around along with Dumbledore "Er professors what are you looking for?" both jumped and looked at Ron " is Harry here at all?" "what do you mean is Harry here he is at the Dursleys" Hermione shrieked at the two men " Ah well you see Harry is not at the Dursleys and I thought you may have sneaked him out again" Dumbledore looked very calm for what he was saying " professor are you trying to say that Harry has gone missing I mean he wasn't replying to any of our letters and Hedwig never delivered his present she just brought it right back here" Ron looked at little nervous now his best friend had disappeared "you mean he never answered your letters either, for how long?" " it has been about a week now Albus" Mrs weasley had just walked in looking extremely worried everyone jumped at the sound of Snuffles whining Remus bent down and patted the dog " don't worry Snuffles we will find him don't you worry"...  
  
****** Meanwhile Harry had been at this place for quite a while now he had found out that the  
  
four ghosts were the four founders of Hogwarts and he was heir to all of them. Salazar was very different from what he had heard he was very kind and gentle not evil.  
  
And of course he was the heir to Merlin as well which was a surprise indeed and yet there was  
  
more. Harry had powers locked away inside him which had unlocked early they would  
  
normally unlock at the age of 16 but with all that was happening in the wizarding world  
  
Harry had somehow forced himself to become of power.  
  
It had been very strange when Harry got his power it was like warm liquid spreading over  
  
his body then power but it was hard to control he was sending sparks everywhere but  
  
stopped after awhile and the founders said he would get used to the power after about a  
  
week and he would be trained as he was the most powerful wizard in the world.  
  
It had been weeks since Harry disappeared and there had still been no sign of him anywhere.  
  
Albus, Sirius, Remus, Arther and Minerva or the order of phoenix (well a bit of the order)  
  
were walking around a forest near privet drive looking for Harry 'Albus do think we will  
  
find? Harry do you think he is still alive?'  
  
'I don't really know anymore Minerva we have been searching for weeks and there is still no sign of him anywhere' both Dumbledore and McGonagall were worried about Harry so were many other teachers 'we shouldn't give up Harry is still alive he has to be I cant loose him now' 'yes Sirius I am sure he is alive so don't... suddenly death eaters appeared in a big group in front of the them but before they could attack there was a bright light in between them and the death eaters and stood there were 7 people 6 of them walked to the side out of the way the person left in the middle spoke calmly 'you shall not harm this group unless you can get past me agreed'  
  
A death eater stepped forward 'you must be a very stupid person to take on 30 death eaters  
  
and the best at that' he said sarcastically in a silky voice non other than lucius malfoy 'do  
  
you not think I am capable of taking you lot down well we will soon see wont we if you  
  
win you get the group if I win well you leave agreed' if the figure didn't have a robe with  
  
a hood on then you would have seen him smirking 'of course we agree prepare to meet  
  
your death' and then curses were flying everywhere the person was sending curses and  
  
spells wandlessly he was dodging curses quicker than humanly possible the order were  
  
staring in shock this person was very powerful it was very hard for a wizard to do  
  
wandless magic only Merlin himself managed it without tiring.  
  
After about 15 minutes of fighting the death eaters retreated or in some cases couldn't as  
  
they were out cold the six people who were watching walked up to the fighter and  
  
checked he was ok then walked over to the order the fighter spoke 'I saved you because  
  
other wise you would have died as I saw your deaths now I am sure you wish to know who  
  
we are' he got nods as a reply 'well I am blaze this is Godric, a man in red and gold robes  
  
'this is Rowena' a women in yellow robes 'that is Helga' a women in blue robes 'that is  
  
Salazar' a man in green and silver robes' and finally those people are Lily and James'  
  
Everyone put their hoods down except for blaze he kept his hood up Dumbledore was the  
  
first to speak 'oh my god you are the four founders and your supposed to be dead all of  
  
you how can this be' Salazar spoke up 'well when blaze here came into power he brought  
  
lily and James back to life and we just traveled through time to get here' Sirius was  
  
looking at blaze in astonishment 'why would you want to bring lily and James potter  
  
back to life' 'Sirius you are dumb because they are my parents why else' 'but Harry is  
  
their only child how can you be their child' everyone present rolled their eyes at Sirius  
  
and blaze took his hood down 'HARRY!?!' and Sirius passed out with shock.  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter if you did plz review because I wont update otherwise and maybe you could give me some tips I don't really know what to put in the next chapter so plz plz plz review and help me out thanx 


	2. chapter 2

Hidden powers of the heir of five Hope you like this chapter I didn't really know what to put in it I need some ideas really well enjoy.  
  
Harry chuckled as Sirius fell to the floor 'well it must have been a big shock for him Merlin!! he is the dumbest person I must know at least the rest of you caught on'.  
  
Harry kneeled down and brought Sirius round 'oh Merlin Harry you could have been killed what were you thinking'.  
  
'Sirius I think my son is fully capable of looking after himself anyway if anything had of gone wrong we would of helped him' Sirius just stared in shock at James and then at lily then muttered 'but your dead'. Dumbledore stepped forward smiling brightly 'Sirius honestly weren't you listening to a thing Harry said any way lily James I really cant believe you are back but we should leave before the ministry get here fudge still doesn't believe voldemort is back' suddenly Harry stood up 'are we apparating' everyone looked puzzled ' 'we cant apparate to Hogwarts'  
  
all the founders stepped forward and Godric spoke 'no you cant but the heir of all of us can and we can, all you have to do is hold on to us and we can take you Salazar you go ahead and make sure nobody is there' 'of course G see you all in a minute' and with that he left.  
  
Lily, James and sirius went to Harry, Dumbledore and Remus went to Godric, McGonagall went to Helga and Arther and Bill Weasley went to Rowena 'everyone ready good lets go' And with four popping noises they disappeared.  
  
Four popping noises and the group appeared in Dumbledore's office 'amazing you could feel it when you went through the wards' said bill Harry walked over to the door 'well I will go and write a letter to Ron and Hermione and you lot can catch up with Mum and Dad but when you have Dad can you come down to the quidditch pitch and we could race if you wanted that is' 'of course Harry maybe we could play a small game with these lot what do you say everyone?' Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace and threw some powder in 'I have a better idea in mind THE BURROW' Mrs weasleys head appeared in the fire place 'Oh hello Albus What can I do for you?' 'Molly could you come to Hogwarts with all of the family please' 'ok Albus has something happened? And do you want Hermione to come as well?' 'well something has happened and yes bring Hermione and all will be explained' 'ok we will be there in a minute bye'  
  
Dumbledore turned around and smiled 'now we can have a proper game i do believe the weasleys are quite good players I think we can play adults against kids have you seen Harry play yet James' 'no I don't believe I have Albus but I hear he plays seeker' Sirius was smiling broadly 'well your in for a surprise then aren't you Prongs I mean I have seen him play quite a few times he is better than you and that's saying something'  
  
'Ha better than the almighty Prongs I don't think so' just then Mrs Weasley came toppling out of the fireplace followed by Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Charlie as soon as all of them had stood up they all seemed to be staring openmouthed at lily and James.  
  
lily stood up and walked over to Molly 'oh Molly thank you so much for taking good care of Harry I missed you a lot' and gave her a hug Mrs Weasley started stuttering things out 'b but your d dead how come y you're here' lily smiled ' well Harry brought us back I will explain in a minute but I think you lot can go and do something catch up with Harry if you want of course?' this directed to Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.  
  
As soon as they turned around they were met with the smiling face of Harry, Hermione lunged straight at him soon followed by Ginny which surprised everyone 'Harry oh we were so worried where have you been?' Hermione had tears streaking down her face 'I will explain later now do you want to come for a walk I think we should leave the adults to catch up with my mum and dad oh and don't forget you lot to be outside on the quidditch pitch at three and prepare to meet your doom' Harry laughed and dodged a water bomb that Sirius had thrown at him 'Sirius I thought you loved me' and then ran out of the door followed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny Fred and George. **  
  
'so lets get this right when you came into power you brought your mum and dad back' said an astonished Hermione 'yep and if we aren't quick the others will get better brooms than us' 'Harry what are you on about' 'Ron isn't it obvious we are having a game of quidditch game against the adults but I don't think Dumbledore or Mrs Weasley are going to play now come on I think we have a good chance of winning' George piped up 'a good chance are you insane you mean we are going to win I will make sure of that' Harry looked at George who was smiling evilly 'ok George what do you have in mind' 'well I thought that maybe we could shoot balloons with paint and custard at them' Ginny stood up 'But isn't that cheating' Fred walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders 'Ginny Ginny Ginny this is not a normal game we can get our own back on Bill and Charlie it is going to be great' everyone stood up and made there way down to the quidditch to pick their brooms. **  
  
'so are you ready to lose Harry because we are ready to win and you are going down' said James 'I am going down? I think not loser' they mounted their brooms and took off Dumbledore let the snitch and bludgers out them he threw the Quaffle up which Ginny caught (Troublesome Teens = Seeker, Harry Beaters, Fred and George Chasers, Ginny, Hermione and bill Keeper, Ron. Awesome Adults = Seeker, James Beaters, Sirius and Remus Chasers, Arther, Lily and Charlie Keeper, Minerva) and went streaking up to the hoops she quickly passed to Bill who scored 10-0 to TT.  
  
It had been half an hour now and the score was 110-80 to TT suddenly Harry saw the snitch over the other side of the pitch he went full pelt after it with James on his tail everyone had stopped and were watching the two seekers zoom around after the snitch then the snitch went flying towards the floor Harry and James went after it as the ground was getting closer James looked at Harry they were going to crash James pulled out and Harry Kept going he caught the snitch and pulled out of the dive his feet dragging on the floor the Teens team cheered and they played another game this time Charlie was seeker.  
  
It was tea time when they finally went inside all tired after they had eaten they all stayed in the castle overnight.  
  
Yoshi_fan2003: Thanx hope you liked the chapter  
  
Rayvern: hope that was easier to read (  
  
Potter-man: thanx I will be writing more just don't know what on yet give me some ideas (  
  
Well hope you liked that chapter I didn't get many reviews but neva mind I will update on Monday or Tuesday plz review and give me some ideas I don't have a clue on what to write for next chapter and thanx again bye 


	3. chapter 3

Hidden powers of the heir of five I am so sorry I didn't update on Tuesday as planned my computer was f****d up. Hope you like this chapter I didn't really know what to put in it I need some ideas really well enjoy.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up at 6:00 AM and thought it would be a good idea to wake Sirius and James up early with a nice cold bath so he crept down the corridors to the room that they were staying in he opened the door and walked in he looked at the sleeping forms of Sirius and James and clicked his fingers and they Disappeared Harry ran over to the window and opened it to hear two shrill girl like screams he couldn't hold his laughter in as he saw Sirius and James make there way out of the lake he heard Remus walk over to him and look out of the window to 'what happened where are Sirius and James' remus looked worried Harry put on a straight face and answered 'they took a nice cold bath' suddenly two wet men came bursting through the door Harry turned around 'why are you all wet oh its not raining outside is it' he turned back to the window to hide his broad smile 'HARRY JAMES POTTER!?! HOW DARE YOU' Harry turned around with a innocent look on his face 'what ever do you mean dad and you still haven't answered my question why are you all wet' James looked ready to explode with anger 'WHY ARE WE WET!?! YOU SHOULD KNOW YOU DUMPED US IN THE LAKE' remus turned to Harry a look of astonishment 'you dumped them in the lake' Harry nodded a smile crept up Remus's face and then he couldn't stop laughing 'a 15 year old boy has just got the better of you two' just that minute Dumbledore and lily came through the door 'What is going on here? And why are you all wet?' Sirius pointed a finger at Harry and stared at lily 'y your son over there just dumped us into the lake' lily smiled 'seems Harry got you back then James eh!!' James looked furious.  
  
Later that day everyone was in the hall having dinner James and Sirius still hadn't forgiven Harry for dumping them in the lake. Which everyone had laughed at when Harry had told them.  
  
The Weasleys and Hermione were leaving at eleven and it was already ten and everyone was in the staff room chatting about different things Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione about being able to apparate into Hogwarts when he felt a bit queasy he started to shake all over Ron and Hermione were looking at him worriedly 'Harry what's wrong? Harry?!?' Hermione yelled catching the attention of the rest of the people in the room Lily and James ran over to Harry and kneeled next to him he was still shaking James and lily knew what was going happen next it had happened when they were with the founders and Merlin he was going to recite a prophesy James spoke softly to Harry telling him to carm down and just get it over with to stop fighting it he had to say it some time so Harry carmed down as he did his body tensed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started to speak in a low steady voice:  
  
The child of light born of the flower and the stag Shall rise above all with immense powers he shall concur evil once and for all along with his companions the queen of knowledge and the strategist Together they are a team alone they are lost find these three and you will have the strongest side in this war but be careful the child of light is not a weapon and he shall easily sway if used like one.  
  
Then Harry went limp and was unconscious every one was staring at Harry in surprise James turned around a troubled look on his face 'I know that Harry is the child of light but I don't know who The Queen of knowledge and The Strategist are' he looked at everyone's puzzled faces and smiled weakly.  
  
'Harry is a true seer he can predict the future and sometimes he says prophesies which you just saw I wrote down what he said and we must find the queen of knowledge and the strategist if we have any hope in the war they need to stand and help Harry you see Harry made a prophesy when we were with the founders he said that he was the child of light and he had to defeat voldemort but this one is more complicated we have to figure out who the others are will you all help us'  
  
Everyone nodded their heads in approval to help find the two.  
  
Later that day Harry had woken up but wanted to be alone he was figuring out who the other two were he was looking at a picture in his photo album when it hit him he knew who the two were he stood up transformed into a phoenix and flew out of the window and flew towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
When he got to the office window he perched on the window sill and looked to see who was in there all the weasley except Fred George and Ginny were in there along with his mum and dad, Remus, Sirius and of course Dumbledore so he flew in and landed on the floor how was he going to tell them? He transformed into himself and just blurted it out 'I know who the two are' Dumbledore stood up very quickly ' how did you find out who they were Harry 'well with a photograph and memories' Dumbledore smiled 'and who are the two Harry I do believe you are here to tell us are you not' Harry looked around the room at the expectant people waiting for an answer he smiled ' the two are Ron and Hermione'.  
  
Ohhhhh what a cliffe PLEASE READ WHAT I HAVE PUT AT THE BOTTOM!?!  
  
Kimpotter: thanx I will be writing more don't worry  
  
Young Pheonix: thanx I have thought of what you said and need some ideas read below plz  
  
Yana: sorry I will try but I find it hard to write any different really sorry  
  
Yoshi_fan2003: thanx and there was the next chap wat did you think  
  
Well there is another chapter sorry it was late my computer was on the fritz anyway I had a review of someone and they gave me a great idea but I need your help here I need animagus forms for Ron and Hermione and a power for each of them if you have any ideas plz plz plz tell me I am stuck. 


	4. PLZ READ ITS IMPORTANT

Hello I am so SORRY that I haven't updated sooner *family troubles*. any way I need to know whether you wish me to carry on with the fic after the Harry potter book has come out plz plz plz tell me and then I will update, that's if you want me to. I will make it up to you for not updating I promise I will put up at least three up chapters for you thx and bye hope to see some answers soon. Luv you all 


	5. chapter 5

Hidden powers of the heir of five  
  
WHAT!?! Hermione and Ron said in unison 'but that cant be right Harry' Harry looked at the two and smiled weakly 'it makes sense Hermione knows everything and Ron is great at chess so they both fit the bill you see, I could ask the founders whether there is a way we can tell whether it is you or not' Harry sat down looking around the room at all the shocked faces of the people in the room nobody spoke for a while. 'You know it does make sense now you come to think of it I don't know how we didn't see it' said Dumbledore after what seemed hours to Harry.  
  
They talked for awhile about what Ron and Hermione actually had to do which after Harry had spoken to the founders had told them that he had to train them in staff, magic and hand to hand combat along with two other people that Harry didn't know about, James said that he would probably find out in another part of the prophesy which lily agreed to.  
  
It was 3:00 pm and the weasleys and Hermione had left at two as Harry was going to start the training a week before school which was 3 weeks from that day which was the 11th of august. ******** It had been a week since Ron and Hermione had left Hogwarts with the weasleys Harry had been practicing quidditch with James and Sirius. James was astonished at how well Harry could fly. Sirius was rite Harry was better than him although he still needed to get a bit better to reach his full potential he smiled as Harry did a wronksi feint which caused Sirius to yell at him for being so careless.  
  
Harry was walking towards the great hall when he could here someone crying down the steps to the dungeons he slowly walked over to the stairs and walked down them. He got halfway when he could see someone crouched on the floor leaning against the wall 'well it definitely isn't snape' he thought to himself no this person had blonde hair as Harry looked closer he nearly fell flat on his face it was malfoy CRYING had the world ended but unfortunately malfoy had heard him gasp in shock and had looked up 'what do you want potter come to see me cry have you or to gloat on how you have precious parents I don't' he said glaring at Harry. Harry walked forward and sat next to malfoy 'Draco what do you mean I have parents and you don't' Draco looked up at Harry and sighed 'my father has disowned me because I wouldn't become a Deatheater like him' Draco looked like he was going to blow he looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him 'well Draco its ok I mean I thought you hated your father and its good that you didn't become a Deatheater its your choice not your fathers' Draco's head shot up 'I don't need your pity potter all you want is fame and fortune' Harry looked down at his hands this was going to be harder than he thought 'look Draco I just want to help I don't care what you think of me ok' he reached his hand out and put it on Draco's shoulder as soon as he had done it he regretted it as he started to feel nauseous and he straight away knew what was coming he fell to the ground shaking he wasn't going to let this happen now he needed his mum and dad he was aware that Draco was yelling his name he looked at Draco and said 'get mum and dad now' before he was to consumed in stopping him from telling the prophesy now he didn't have anyone to write it down he could hear Draco running up the stairs and could feel a lot of pain in his head then he could hear yelling he opened his eyes to see his mum come running to his side with James rite behind her she kneeled next to Harry and cradled his head in her arm 'come on Harry just let it go were ready' Harry felt relief sweep over him and then it went black as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he spoke the next part of the prophesy.  
  
The child of light and his four companions Shall rise above all the four will be called Upon to protect the child of light until the time is Wright The Queen of knowledge, The strategist, The dragon and The pure one If you have all four on your side you will win the war against light and dark Be careful I warn you again they are not weapons they can always sway to the other side.  
  
And then Harry went limp in lily's arms cold sweet running down his face.  
  
Lily looked up at James 'well it looks like we have two more to search for this is gonna be one hell of a night' James looked at lily a look of worry on his face 'lils do you think we will find them in time? I mean the founders said that they needed training so we had to find them quickly' James I am sure we will find them now get Harry to his room while I go and speak to Draco and Dumbledore' 'ok lils' they kissed each other then James scooped Harry up in his arms and ran towards Harry's room.  
  
Rhysel Ash: don't worry I am definitely carrying on with this fic  
  
Mikel: and I will continue thx  
  
timoune2001lpn: thanx I am glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter  
  
Kenobi-girl1: thanx I am going to carry on and I am bringing the founders back to visit Harry later on in the fic !!  
  
stars(): good Idea I already thought of that G/H and Hr/R is that ok and do you have any ideas for Draco thx keep reading  
  
Skywalker26: thanx for the ideas and what I picked which is what you said will be shown in the next chapter thx  
  
I just want to say that I am continuing with the fic and if anyone has any ideas then I will be glad to receive them thx and keep reading and reviewing chow 


	6. chapter 6

Hidden powers of the heir of five  
  
Lily was walking to the great hall to talk with Dumbledore. As she walked into the hall Dumbledore motioned for her to sit when she sat down Dumbledore spoke 'lily is Harry alright Mr Malfoy didn't have any idea of what was happening to Harry' lily looked at Draco and smiled 'I am glad you came and got us when you did Harry was reciting a part of a prophesy of five and we needed to write it down.  
  
Draco do you have any idea what caused Harry to do this' Draco looked at lily obviously thinking ' I don't know Mrs Potter he was just sitting next to me talking then he fell' lily was puzzled 'are you sure did he touch anything around the two of you that he wasn't already touching' Draco seemed to have realized something he looked at his shoulder and then at lily ' yes!! He put his hand on my shoulder then he fell to the floor' lily smiled 'that's it Draco what does your name mean' 'it means dragon Mrs Potter why?' lily was reaching into her robes looking for something 'AHA!!! Here. This is the prophesy I will read it out and then we can figure it out and Draco please call me lily you make me sound old saying Mrs Potter.' Draco smiled know one was ever really kind to him this was different and he liked it. 'Anyway I will read it once. The child of light and his four companions Shall rise above all the four will be called Upon to protect the child of light until the time is Wright The Queen of knowledge, The strategist, The dragon and The pure one If you have all four on your side you will win the war against light and dark Be careful I warn you again they are not weapons they can always sway to the other side'  
  
Dumbledore looked at lily 'and I am guessing that you think that young Mr Malfoy here is The Dragon but do you have any idea who The pure one is' lily put the piece of paper on the table and looked at Dumbledore 'I do think that Draco is The Dragon but I don't know who The Pure one is I am guessing that it will have something to do with their name like Draco's did and that they are most probably a student at Hogwarts and Harry knows them' Draco was looking at Dumbledore and lily totally bewildered 'What are you on about?' lily turned to Draco and smiled reassuringly ' well Draco you see Harry is very powerful and is a true seer he has been telling us parts of the prophesy of five and I think that you are apart of this prophesy along with Ron and Hermione now we need to figure out who The Pure one is so Harry can train you all we only have two weeks left. Do you know anyone with the name that means pure?' 'No I am sorry Mrs- er lily I don't'  
  
At that moment James walked in and sat down next to lily 'well have you figured anything out?' Dumbledore smiled at James 'yes we have James young Mr Malfoy here is The Dragon Harry speaks of but we don't know who The Pure one is. How is Harry ?'  
  
'he is ok I left Sirius with him I know Sirius will not leave Harry at all they have really bonded you know' lily smiled and gave James a kiss 'well what do you expect he is Harry's godfather it is his duty to look after Harry if we cannot and I trust him James' this seemed to shock James 'lils you do know what you just said don't you. I maen you never agreed properly that Sirius would be Harry's godfather you hated the idea you said he wasn't responsible enough' 'well you see James from what I have seen Sirius has changed a lot since that last time I have seen him he has grown up and I trust him'.  
  
The next day Harry woke up at 8:00 am to find Sirius fast asleep at the bottom of his bed in dog form Harry smiled to himself Sirius really cared. Harry sat up and soon regretted it as his had was throbbing he moaned and lay back down which woke Sirius up who barked very loudly 'Sirius that doesn't help my head is killin me' Harry moaned as Sirius transformed back 'sorry Harry I was so worried you were really cold last night even with tones of heating charms on you how are you feeling?' Sirius looked very worried and put a hand on Harry's forehead 'well your temperature has gone up you feel much warmer' 'Sirius I am fine I just need something for my head please' Sirius rushed to the door 'I will get you something now I will be rite back ok Harry. good'.  
  
Sirius ran out of the door and straight into someone 'THUMP' 'ouch!! Sirius watch where your going you could have poked me eye out. What's the rush? Is Harry ok?' Sirius looked at James and smiled 'gosh James I never knew you cared' 'oh sorry padfoot are YOU ok?' James offered Sirius his hand and pulled him up 'thanks prongs anyway I need something for Harry's head have you got anything' James put his hand in his pocket and pulled out vial full of potion and handed it to Sirius 'this is a pain relieving potion it will help when he has taken it tell him to come to the headmasters office we need to discuss something ok' Sirius nodded and James patted him on the shoulder 'good man padfoot see you soon and with that he walked towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry looked up as Sirius walked through the do holding a vial full of some potion most probably pain reliever potion he smiled 'thanks Sirius' and took the vial of him and poured the contents down his throat and felt his migraine slowly diminish 'oh Harry by the way your dad said when you are ready go to Dumbledore's office something about you have a lot to talk about' Harry couldn't be bothered he would rather stay in bed all day 'do I have to I mean I am really tired' Harry moaned 'sorry bud but it sounded important' Harry got out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe 'oh alright go ahead and say I am on my way' ' ok Harry try am be as quick as you can see you soon' and with that Sirius was gone Harry flopped down onto his bed he wondered what the weasleys were doing and how Ginny was he realized while he was away that he was developing feelings for Ginny and he had also noticed that Hermione and Ron seemed a bit closer 'finally ' he thought 'they see that they love each other, well enough about this I had better get dressed and to Dumbledore's office'.  
  
Hope you liked that chapter and skywalker26 you guessed rite about dragon and pure by the way and for those who haven't figured it out you will find out in the next chapter and there is a bit of action 'GO Harry'  
  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER  
  
'RUN!?!' Mrs Weasley screamed as the door was blown off its hinges....  
  
'Draco you don't have to like me but it would be best if you were going to protect me, now do we have a truce and are we friends .. 


	7. chapter 7

Hidden powers of the heir of five  
  
Harry was sitting in Dumbledore's office thinking about who could be the pure one as he had agreed that Draco was the dragon.  
  
He didn't get it the others were easy to figure out but this was harder much harder there weren't any clues accept lily thought that maybe it had something to do with their name.  
  
He was about to say that he was going to bed when he got this strange feeling like someone was being attacked he knew them it was 'THE WEASLEY'S' and he apperated to the weasleys just in time to see the door blown off the hinges Harry summoned his fighting cloak and put it on it was black with orange and yellow flames rising from the hem of it. (Not real flames *obviously* would be cool if they were though)  
  
Mrs Weasley was looking out of the window in the kitchen whilst washing the dishes (well making sure they didn't smash) suddenly she heard the all to familiar sound of people apparating A LOT of people apparating she leaned closer to the window and noticed to her horror that they were death eaters she turned just in time to miss a curse that came flying through the window.  
  
she turned and saw Ron, Ginny, Fred and George looking at her in shock she was stunned for a couple of minutes until another much louder crack sounded outside RUN!?! Mrs Weasley screamed as the door was blown off it s hinges she ran towards her kids and hustled them towards the fire 'all of you floo out quickly NOW!?!' Ron went first 'where are we going' 'to Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore's office now GO!?!'  
  
she turned around and noticed someone fighting the death eaters outside she walked closer and peeked out of the door the person was wearing a black cloak with beautiful yellow and orange flames coming from the hem they were fighting with such grace in a style she had seen before on the pellyvision or something martial arts that's what the fighting style was and it looked great close up. They were slashing with a sword as well and using wandless magic as she couldn't see a wand but they were sending curses and hexes.  
  
She was soon brought out of her daze when Fred yelled at her 'COME ON MUM I AM GOING NOW YOU HAVE TO HURRY!?!' she took one last look outside and noticed that the person was in no trouble so she turned around and ran to the fire threw some flew powder in and yelled 'HOGWARTS CASTLE ALBUS DUMBLEDORES OFFICE' and with that she disappeared.  
  
Harry crept up behind the death eaters and took them out one by one until he was spotted and he was thrown into a full blown war at first he dodged the curses that were flying his way then he started throwing them back as well wandlessly 'Stupefy!!!' three death eaters fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Harry turned around quickly and drew his sword and slashed a Deatheater across the stomach he kept slashing and plunging the sword into the death eaters. Soon Harry was getting worn out 'I really need to train again' and the death eaters were to. He was busy trying to stop a Deatheater from slashing him in half that he didn't even notice a killing curse being sent to his back until it was too late and he was sent hurdling through the air their were a number of cracking noises that signaled the arrival of the Aurors and more cracks as the death eaters dispatched leaving the unconscious behind. Harry landed right in front of a line of Aurors and couldn't move 'Merlin that was painful I should have been looking out for that' he groaned and turned over he noticed all the Aurors staring at him 'oooookkkkk is there something wrong with me' the closest Auror to him gasped 'you were just hit by the killing curse and your still alive and you have stopped nearly 60 death eaters are you MAD!?!' Harry chuckled 'no I am quite sane but Merlin I feel awful that curse did wonders for me I feel half dead' the Auror gasped Harry rolled his eyes 'not literally' the Auror sighed in relief 'good by the way who are you I am Tonks nice to meet you' she said while sticking her hand out 'erm well I am Emrys nice to meet you too but I must go now bye'.  
  
Harry apperated straight to Dumbledore's office and landed on the floor with a crash 'why the floor I aimed for the bloody chair I hurt enough' he groaned he looked up to see the astonished faces of Dumbledore, lily, James, Sirius, Snape, McGonagall and the weasleys accept for Percy and bill he suddenly realized that he still had his hood up 'errr' Was all he could think of Mrs weasley stepped forward and helped him up 'I believe I owe you a thank you for saving me and my children' Harry's head shot round to look at her he soon regretted it as he felt all dizzy Mrs Weasley led him to a chair 'here dear sit down' Harry looked up at her 'you- you saw me?' Mrs Weasley smiled 'of course how could I have missed you your cloak does stand out a bit. What is your name?' Harry was scared for a minute he looked around the room at all the expectant peoples faces didn't they guess who he was he would of thought that it was a tad bit obvious.  
  
He looked at his parents and put his head down, soon realization dawned on lily's face she ran over to Harry and hugged him 'honestly you had me so worried you should have told me come on put your hood down I promise no one will hate you for it' Harry looked at his mum 'promise?' she smiled 'yes I will make sure myself' Harry chuckled and removed his hood Sirius was the first to speak 'OH MY GOD!?! Harry?' Harry smiled at Sirius innocently 'who else?' Sirius just looked at Harry in shock 'Harry!!!' a girl squealed and he was engulfed in a hug it caught him off guard and he went flying onto the floor with the hysterical girl clinging on to him 'we were told that the person at our house was hit with the killing curse' Harry looked down at Ginny 'yes I was hit with it and in my back as well stupid lousy death eaters. No offence professor Snape' Snape actually smiled 'none taken Harry' suddenly something hit Harry he suddenly stood up letting Ginny fall to the ground 'oh sorry Ginny but I HAVE IT!?!. Ginny your full name is Virginia isn't it' Ginny looked at Harry puzzled 'yes why?' Harry just smiled knowingly 'and what is the meaning of you name?' Ginny just looked at Harry then answered slowly 'it means Pure why are you asking this Harry?' Harry smiled and kissed Ginny on the cheek causing her to blush the same color as her hair 'Ginny I love you' he said Ginny looked at Harry in shock 'are you telling me the truth or just joking?' Harry lifted Ginny off the floor 'Gin I love you I have known this for quite awhile now . But err I think we should talk about this after'.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry 'well it seems you have figured it out Harry. I think you should start training Ginny, Draco, Ron and Hermione tomorrow as you have found them all' ' yes I think I should but right now I need to see madam Pomphrey I think I broke a few ribs and my back hurts where the curse hit' Ginny walked up behind Harry 'let me see your back Harry' Harry looked at Ginny then lifted the back of his top up so she could see 'oh Harry I think it burnt your skin and bruised it I will take you to the hospital wing ok?' Harry nodded and smiled at everyone else as they were looking at Harry and Ginny interacting with each other, Mrs Weasley was blowing her nose on a handkerchief but was smiling happily.  
  
Just before Harry walked out of the office he turned around and walked over to Snape 'Professor I just wanted to ask whether you would be my magical guardian' lily and James gasped as they knew what this meant Snape looked shocked for a moment 'and what does this entail?' Harry looked thoughtful for a moment 'well the founders have told me a little. What you have to do is stop me from doing anything stupid when I lose control of my magic things like that' Snape thought for a minute then smiled at Harry 'Yes Harry I will be your magical Guardian and Harry it is Severus' this caused several people to nearly choke on the air they were breathing.  
  
That was longer than expected kool. Hope you liked that chapter and now ya know who pure and Dragon are the next chapters are what you have been waiting for THE TRAINING *yay*. 


	8. chapter 8

Hidden powers of the heir of five  
  
Harry had to stay in the hospital wing all-night with Ginny as she wouldn't leave; they talked for quite awhile until Harry fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Harry woke to someone singing  
  
Pretty green eyes so full of such sparkle and such light Pretty green eyes he chose not to cry It's alright for your lover has come home By your side I'll always stay You'll never ever be alone Never ever be alone Pretty Green eyes.  
  
When they had finished Harry opened his eyes to see Ginny lying down next to him her chocolate brown eyes gazing into his 'you know Ginny you have a lovely voice will you sing again please?' Ginny blushed and chuckled 'sorry Harry maybe some other time but we have to get downstairs for breakfast come on' she said while pulling Harry off the bed and out of the hospital wing 'you go and get changed meet you done there' she said and gave Harry a soft kiss on the lips then went running down the stairs.  
  
After everyone had breakfast Harry told Draco, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to follow him so he could start their training he walked upstairs towards the third corridor Ron walked up to Harry 'Er Harry mate isn't the third corridor out of bounds' Ron said looking a bit nervous Harry smiled 'well the third corridor is now our training room quite handy as it is rather large'.  
  
They walked into a gigantic room filled with swords of all types, dummies to practice on, and a weight area also a gym Harry smiled at their astonished faces 'today we are going to find out your animagus forms if that's ok with you of course' everyone was smiling broadly 'its fine with us' they answered in unison 'ok well everyone come here and take a vial and drink up' they all stepped forward and picked up a vial.  
  
After they had drank the potion they could feel a tingling starting at their head and moving down to their toes and one by one they transformed into their animagus form. Harry placed mirrors in front of them.  
  
Hermione looked into the mirror and saw a large brown, white and black owl with tufts of fur at the top of her ears she was a great horned owl.  
  
Ginny looked into the mirror and saw a white coat of fur with black stripes on it she was a white tiger.  
  
Draco looked into the mirror and saw a very large bird with a black body and white head he was a bald eagle.  
  
Ron looked into the mirror and saw a dragon with light pink down its back starting from its head and a white belly he had wings as well great big light pink wings with a black strip going round the edge he was an Amethyst dragon.  
  
After they had a good look at there forms Harry took pictures of them and turned them back 'wow' was all they could say they were quite rare animals especially Ron.  
  
Harry beamed at them he couldn't believe it they had great forms 'well done all of you, Ron that was amazing its going to be a bit hard to transform without the potion I hope you are willing to wait' Ron smiled 'oh do I have to? Why do I have to wait?' he smirked at Harry 'well Ron you are a big form isn't that enough' 'I suppose that will have to do' Ron said smiling 'hey Harry are we going to start this so called traing or what?' said Ginny grinning at Harry evilly 'I'll have you know Ginny this isn't just some bit of training this is going to be tough. And guess what? You cant back out' everyone groaned 'great potter is going to control us for ever more' 'oh don't be so melodramatic draco' Harry said smiling and playfully punched Draco on the arm. Draco looked shocked 'I am not being melodramatic' Ron rolled his eyes at Draco 'yer the whole world will freeze over when that happens' Draco turned and glared daggers at Ron 'and what is that supposed to mean' Ron backed away with his hands up 'carm down mate I was only jokin' 'good'.  
  
Harry looked at them both 'what was that it was pathetic honestly after this training you will be able to take your stress out on each other with swords' he laughed at their shocked faces 'that's if you want to of course.  
  
That was longer than expected kool. Hope you liked that chapter and now ya know who pure and Dragon are the next chapters are what you have been waiting for THE TRAINING *yay*. 


	9. chapter 9

Hidden powers of the heir of five SORRY!?! About the last chapter. This one is super long to make up for it. Have fun.  
  
Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading a book about potions when Severus walked in. He smiled when he saw Harry sitting reading he walked over and sat opposite him 'hello Severus how are you?' Harry said not even looking up 'I am fine, but Harry I need to talk to you about what I have to do' Harry looked up sharply 'you mean being my magic guardian?' Severus looked at Harry seriously 'yes, I know you already told me but I feel as if you are leaving something out' 'true Sev you don't mind if I call you Sev do you?, good, I am leaving something out but only because I knew you wouldn't be my guardian if I told you about it'.  
  
Severus looked at Harry puzzled 'Harry it is an honor for you to even ask me I would of said yes anyway, so what is it that you missed out' Harry was pacing up and down by now 'well, you know I told you that you had to control me when I lost control of my magic?' Severus nodded for Harry to carry on 'well you see the other thing is that you are the only one in the whole entire wizarding world who can kill me with magic that is your duty if voldemort tries anything to try and get my magic you have to kill me, you are very important Sev keep that in mind' and with that said Harry walked out of the portrait hole leaving a very stunned and angry professor behind him.  
  
Severus was still sitting there when Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Lily and James walked in 'Severus what are you doing in the Gryffindor common room?' Severus looked up with a glare fixed onto his face 'I came to talk to Harry, I will be leaving now' Severus made for the door only to be blocked by Dumbledore 'Albus get out of my way I am NOT!!! In the mood' Albus looked inquiringly at Severus 'and why is that?' Severus sighed and sat down 'Harry told me that he hadn't told me all of my duties as magic guardian and just now he did tell me one more thing that he seemed to forget to mention' Sirius looked at Severus 'I thought he explained everything to you' Severus glared at Sirius 'yes black he did but he failed to note that after I excepted the role that I was the only person in the whole entire wizarding world that could kill him with magic and that one day that may become useful if voldemort tried to take his magic for himself, now I really must be going good day' and with that he left.  
  
Sirius looked astonished 'I didn't know Harry couldn't be killed by magic' everyone else looked just as astonished as Sirius. Dumbledore cleared his throat 'well I think we need to talk Harry as he hasn't really mentioned anything about how powerful he is but from what I have gathered he can be killed by muggle means but not wizard, am I right James, lily' lily looked up at the headmaster 'yes Albus you are correct, but that is all we know as Harry never told what powers he had I agree that we should ask him James can go and find him if you want' 'yes a great idea lily, James go and find Harry and bring him up to my office please' James smiled and nodded and walked out of the common room to find Harry. Sirius came running up behind him 'James!! James!! Wait up I will help you' James stopped and turned around 'god padfoot I didn't know you cared for Harry this much I see I chose the godfather correctly then huh?' he said with a smirk on his face 'James you know I love Harry to bits. Stop picking on me its not fair' Sirius whined like at little boy who hadn't gotten any sweets because his mum wouldn't let him. Ames smiled 'the same old padfoot I know, you will never change, come on lets find Harry' they both ran off in search.  
  
It had been an hour and there was still no sign of Harry anywhere James and Sirius had looked everywhere. *except the quidditch pitch. Rolls eyes lol* They were just heading up to Dumbledore's office as they walked in lily jumped up 'finally where was he? It was a well hidden lace if it took this long' then she looked behind James and Sirius who looked very tense lily looked at them 'WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?!' James looked at Sirius then back at lily who was fuming 'well you see lils..' 'don't you call me *lils* where is our son' James looked very very tense now 'w-we c-c-couldn't f- find him lils' 'WHAT!?! Did you check everywhere? The places he goes most to calm down or relax' it was like a light bulb lit inside Sirius's head suddenly he smiled 'James!!! We never checked the Quidditch pitch how stupid is that? The sport he likes most and we forget' James walked over to the window and looked out over he grounds at the Quidditch pitch 'OH MY GOD!?!' was all he could yell.  
  
Harry had come down to the Quidditch pitch to relax. He was flying quite high above the clouds when he felt the cold feeling he felt when he was in his third year he looked down quickly and noticed about 100 Dementors on the edge of the woods. They hadn't noticed Harry yet so he quickly flew down as fast as he could so he wouldn't be seen but as soon as he landed the Dementors started to glide towards the Quidditch pitch they could sense him 'Oh crap!!' Harry was about to get on his broom and go find Dumbledore when it went flying towards the castle he noticed that one of the death eaters had banished it for him *how kind* .  
  
Harry was feeling really cold now he lifted his hand up and shouted EXSPECTO PATRONUM (is that the rite spelling) and three animals came flying out of his hand and charged straight at the Dementors they were Prongs, Padfoot and moony. Harry watched as the Dementors retreated and the death eaters marched forward to fight Harry.  
  
*meanwhile in Dumbledore's office* OH MY GOD!?! Was all James could say. Sirius ran up behind him and yelled 'HARRY!?! Oh god we have to save him' he transformed and ran out of the office followed by James as prongs, Lily, Remus and Dumbledore they ran as fast as they could.  
  
As soon as Sirius was outside he looked at Quidditch pitch and ran over he yelled HARRY!?! We're coming don't worry' but after he had yelled that Harry had looked around at him and then a pained expression appeared on his face as a Deatheater stabbed Harry in the stomach with a long sword. as he pulled the sword out Harry dropped to his knees looking down at his stomach in shock and pain then fell flat on his face as another Deatheater yelled CRUCIO!!! And Harry was on the floor screaming in more pain blood pouring from his stomach as he moved and then without the Deatheater even taking the curse of it stopped and Harry was left breathing heavily into the ground he couldn't believe it had worked he just said over and over that it wasn't real pain it was fake and it stopped.  
  
The death eaters were in shock and then noticed Dumbledore and few other people running towards them there wands out. The very few death eaters that hadn't been taken down by Harry ran into the forest leaving the fallen.  
  
TELEPATHY= * *  
  
Sirius couldn't believe as he kneeled next to Harry he had yelled Harry's name it was his fault Harry got hurt 'oh Merlin I am so so sorry Harry' he said tears falling from his eyes. He noticed that Harry was very pale and shaking all over he scooped him up in his arms flinching as Harry yelled in pain and ran up to the castle running straight past the others who were running towards Harry he kept talking to Harry reassuring him that he would be ok * Sirius get someone to get Severus the sword was poisoned and its spreading fast I cant hardly breath Siri * Sirius had yelped when Harry spoke to him in his head he looked around at the people rushing towards him 'one of you get Severus Harry says the sword was poisoned' he saw James go running of as a stag towards snapes office'.  
  
Soon Sirius had reached the hospital wing and had placed Harry onto a bed he grabbed a sheet and put pressure on Harry's wound and called madam Pomphrey who came running from her office and looked at the wound 'you said it was poisoned Mr. Potter are you sure?' Harry was gritting his teeth in pain 'of course I know I have been poisoned before!!!' his breathing was coming in struggled gasps now. Lily rushed in and sat on a chair next to Harry tears in her eyes she grabbed hold of Harry's hand he was very pale and shaking all over and his breathing was coming in gasps 'Harry don't worry mum's hear and dad will soon ok just hold on Sev will have a cure for you soon' just then Severus and James ran in Severus carrying a cauldron with lots of ingredients. Severus rushed to Harry's side and put his hand on his forehead 'well Harry I am going to have to take some blood from the wound to find out what poison it is ok?' Harry nodded his eyes closing slowly 'NO!!! Harry you can't go to sleep it might help the poison spread, someone keep talking to him do anything just keep him awake' lily brushed the hair out of Harry's face while James talked about Quidditch to Harry.  
  
Severus was looking at Harry's wound he grabbed a needle and placed it where he thought the most poison would be as soon as he had put it into the muscle Harry was moaning in pain and trying to move 'Harry stay still!' Severus removed the blood he needed with some of the poison present and got to work.  
  
Harry was lying in the hospital wing his dad was talking about something but he couldn't really hear him Harry just wanted to go to sleep and he couldn't when his dad was jabbering on about something he didn't even understand so he closed his eyes and didn't open them when he could hear yelling from his mum and some other people he just wanted to sleep.  
  
Severus turned around when he heard yelling and cursed Harry had lost consciousness *oh joy* he carried on finding the antidote. After another 5 minutes Severus surprised everyone when he yelled 'YES!?! Out of my way' he stepped up to Harry and opened his mouth and poured the antidote down his throat. Dumbledore walked up to Harry 'erm Severus when will the antidote first show that it is working' 'in about half an hour Albus, but it was a really rare poison called Orgiatrait it shuts down all your organs one by one a very painful thing I am not surprised Harry lost consciousness, but we will only find out if he is ok after half and hour, oh and poppy you can heal the wound now' poppy walked up and slowly sealed the wound 'thank you Severus'.  
  
Half an hour later everyone was gathered around Harry's bed Sirius in his dog form was lying with his head on Harry's chest listening to him breath for reassurance *Padfoot you desperately need a bath* Sirius jumped up and stared at Harry he whimpered *that's not very fair Harry you have blood all over you and you smell, Harry are you gonna wake up now everyone is really worried* *do I have to siri? I cant be bothered I am too tired* *you can sleep once you have opened your eyes once and said something ok?* *fine what ever you say you mangy mutt* Harry opened his eyes 'OW!?! Padfoot what was that for that bloody hurt I am an injured boy here and you are harming me' Harry looked at Sirius in mock sadness Sirius transformed 'HAHAHA well you shouldn't call me a mangy mutt then should you' Harry smirked 'well siri if you smell I have to tell you I never lie' at this Severus snorted 'oh hi Sev what are you doing here?' Severus walked up to Harry and sat a on the edge of the bed 'Harry I just want to say I still want to be yur magical guardian ok? And DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME AND THE REST OF THE PEOPLE IN THE ROOM AGAIN!?! Ok?' Harry gulped and looked at Severus apprehensively 'yes sir I will be a good boy from now on I promise, but can you get madam Pomphrey because my kidneys really hurt like they have been ripped in half and it doesn't help you leaning on me you know?' Severus looked at Harry sternly 'turn onto your back' Harry did as he was told and Severus pulled the back of Harry's top up and pressed quite hard against his kidneys Harry flinched each time then he did a spell 'you just bruised them I wouldn't move around a lot if I was you though it will be pretty painful' Harry nodded and stayed on his front as it didn't hurt as much then. He was talking to Sev when the chosen ones as he had called them came running Ginny literally threw herself at Harry 'oh Merlin Harry you had me so scared I thought you were dead they wouldn't tell us anything' 'I will probably die of suffocation in a minute if your not careful' Harry managed to choke out Ginny blushed and loosened her vice grip on Harry 'oh sorry Harry' then she kissed him passionately on the lips 'Ehem there are people here you know' said Lily Harry and Ginny pulled apart blushing very red 'er sorry didn't see you there mum' 'yer we all noticed that flame' Harry's head shot up 'what did you just call me Moony' remus was smiling his head off 'I called you flame my fellow marauder' Harry looked at him gob smacked 'I-I where did you get the name from?' James smiled and sat next to Harry 'well seems as one of your forms is a fire griffin and is your favorite we thought that flame was appropriate' James was smiling his head off 'but when did I become a marauder?' 'Well pranking me and Sirius is enough to prove yourself don't you think, but next you have to prank Sev over there' Harry glanced at Severus and winced he was not going to try to prank him any time in the near future if he wanted to live to tell the tale but he still smirked at Snape 'I wonder what I could do with your hair Sev? Do you have any ideas?' Sev smirked 'well you could always use you magic oh powerful one and make it so my hair doesn't go greasy every time I make a potion some idiot but a charm on my hair that I couldn't remove. Could you remove it please?' Harry looked at Snape in shock 'seems as you asked so nicely of course I will, just stay still for a minute' Harry closed his eyes and sort out to find snape when he did he tried to find a charm on his hair when he found it he removed it. When he opened his eyes he looked at Snape and smiled 'there you go next time you wash you hair it will not be greasy' Sev smiled and walked up to Harry hesitated then gave him a fatherly hug and whispered 'thank you flame' and then walked out leaving very stunned people in the wing.  
  
Oh my god that was long I never thought I could write so much my friend gave me the idea though well done mick. 


End file.
